Splatoon- Team B-Rush
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: Inspired by the YouTube videos by SkulShurtugalTCG, and his friends on the site. As the Octarians prepare to invade Inkopolis, a small group of Inklings have risen to stop them. Their name will become legend. AU. Read, review, follow, favorite. Rated T for language and mild adult references
1. Prologue- Skul

**I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to FanFiction for the first time, Team B-**

**Rush!**

Splatoon

Team B-Rush

Prologue

Skul

(Octo Ravine, 2351, Mollusk Era)

A squad of Octolings shoved a group of Inklings towards the Sector Commander, and awaited his orders. He stared down the Inklings, all of whom

were trembling in fear, except one. A young girl with purple hair tentacles. He regarded her for a moment, before facing the squad. "Put this one

over there." They obeyed, separating the girl from the rest. She looked back, and watched as her family was lined up by a wall. The Commander

faced them.

"One thing I promise is that the girl will live. I will not promise that for the rest of you. For two weeks, you are all to work in the mines. Then, I

will decide what to do with you afterwards." Once they were taken away, he approached the girl, who was still looking at him. "My mother.

Where's my mother?" He knelt down in front of her. "What's your name?" She timidly replied, "Susan Kulina." He cocked his head. "Do you have a

nickname?"

The girl shook her head. He sighed. "Last names are rare in the settlements. We will have to give you a different name." He thought it over. "Of

course..." She faced him, curious. "From this day forth, you will be known as Skul." The girl looked at him, confused.

(Ten years later)

Having escaped Octo Ravine and making it to the surface, the Inkling girl known only as Skul looked behind her, and looked ahead, taking note of

the city in the distance. She remembered the day she had been called Skul. That was the one thing that stuck with her all this time. The Octoleet

armor that she was wearing glistened in the morning sun. She began to walk forward, towards the city, to her new life. She walked into the city,

and took note of the screen above her.

It showed two Inkling girls in what looked like pop star costumes, talking about "Splatfest". As she took this in, a voice came behind her. "That's

some fresh gear." She looked behind her, and took note of an Inkling boy wearing a hat that looked like it was suited for winter. He faced her.

"I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" She sighed. "I go by Skul." The boy nodded, and said, "I go by Choco." She looked

at him, confused. "Choco?"

He nodded. "Chocolate milk." She still looked confused. "Wow, you've never heard of chocolate milk? Where have you been?" She faced him. "I

don't want to talk about it." He nodded. "Well, come on. Let's get you signed up for Ink Battles. You look like you could be a pro at it." She looked

at him. "You mean war?" He shook his head. "No, it's a sport." That got her attention. "Like a game?" He nodded, and led her to the tower to help

her get her Turf War ID.

**A/N**

**I'm gonna say it now. The characters are based off of real people. Skul is actually the Inksona of SkulshurtugalTCG on YouTube. **

**You can head onto his channel to see what the Inkling actually looks like. I recommend that you look at the older videos first, **

**because the Prologue takes place in the first Splatoon. The other character, Choco, is based off of ChocolateMilkGamer's Inksona. **

**That's all for now, and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Stupid Fish

**First person to get the reference I'm making with the title, you get a free shoutout (Provided you say so in a review)**

Chapter One

Stupid Fish

(Port Mackerel, one month later)

A lone Inkling boy stood on a crate, looking out at the map before him. He took it all in, having claimed it as his stage a long time ago. His

Inkbrush was in his hand, and he looked around, seeing no one else present, and leapt down to ink the entire map, shouting "PORT MACKEREL!"

He began to ink the map on his own, unaware that eyes were watching him. Skul faced Choco, confused. "Who is this guy?" Choco faced her.

"That's Fishy. He has an obsession with this particular Turf War map."

Skul watched for a bit longer. "Duly noted." Fishy Fisher continued inking the map, and almost ran over Skul in the process. "What the-?" Skul

got up, red in the face. "Watch where you're going!" Fishy looked at her. "Well, what are you doing on my map?" Skul put her hands on her hips,

and gritted her teeth. "I have just as much right to be here as you do, scrub!" Fishy glared at her. "Let's settle this with a good old fashioned

game of Hide and Seek!"

Skul looked confused. "What?" Fishy looked at her. "Simple. No rollers, no subs, no specials, and I get a minute to hide. After that, you've got two

minutes to find me." Choco spoke up. "Hey, Fishy, be nice to her. She just got to Inkopolis." Fishy glanced at him. "Stay out of this, Choco. Go

play with your sister." Choco glanced at him, then faced Skul. "Need help?" Skul shook her head. "I can take this scrub." Fishy exclaimed in

annoyance. "Again with 'scrub'! Who are you?"

Skul faced him, angry. "Call me Skul. Or don't. I don't care." Soon, the two were in their spawn points. Skul then thought of something. "Hey,

Choco, what do I do while I'm waiting?" Choco answered, "Mess around." Skul thought that over. "Fair enough..." She simply switched into squid

form and ducked into her spawn pad, waiting. When the minute was up, she shot up, and took note of all the ink Fishy had left behind. "Wow..."

She started to ink the area around her, looking for him.

Shortly after she started seeking for him, she spotted a pair of inkprints leading to the far side of the map. She checked them out, and saw Fishy

laying on his belly, laughing to himself. "She'll never think to look here." Skul smirked, and Splatted him without warning. When he respawned,

he looked at her. "How did you find me?" Skul scoffed. "You left a trail of inkprints, scrub." Choco, who was sitting nearby, started laughing. Fishy

turned red in the face.

"Stop calling me a scrub!" Skul started laughing, and said, "Well, what else am I supposed to call you?" He glared at her. "My name!" Choco

spoke up. "Or just call him what I call him. Stupid Fish." Fishy whirled towards him. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Skul fell over from laughing so hard. "I

think I'm dying right now..." Choco walked over. "You got a fish in your system?" She clutched her stomach while laughing. "I might. Something's

in there." Fishy kept staring at her.

"You know, for such a jerk, you do have a nice figure." Skul blushed, and shot up. "SHUT UP!" Choco glanced at him. "Yeah, you don't say that to

a girl unless you're dating her." Fishy glared at him. "Tomorrow. You and Skul VS. me and Kyjana." Choco pointed something out. "She's not your

girlfriend, Fishy." The Inkling boy glared at him. "So? I don't like losing, especially to people I don't know!" He turned into a squid and swam off.

Choco sighed, and faced Skul. "You alright?"

She nodded. "What a scrub." Choco chuckled. "No, Stupid Fish." Both laughed, and Choco gestured to the city. "Come on. Let's meet up with

Vanilla for dinner." Skul nodded. "Lead the way."

**A/N**

**If this seems short, I apologize.**


	3. Kjyana the Lady

**I'm aware I updated this yesterday, but inspiration strikes.**

Chapter Two

Kjyana the Lady

(Choco's apartment)

(Two days before encounter with Fishy)

Choco looked at his sister, who was talking to Skul. It had been quite the adventure getting Skul to open up, but his sister had succeeded. "So

you were raised by Octarians?" Skul nodded. "Down there, it was win, or be punished. So I trained hard, trying to become the best." Choco

sighed. Skul faced him. "The problem with that is that if you leave a trail of offended people in your wake, you make a lot of enemies." Skul

thought that over. "Fair enough."

Vanilla spoke up. "Hey, Chocolate, have you heard from Mom and Dad lately?" Choco nodded. "They bought a new car, but can't make it to the

city for at least another month." Vanilla growled. "Why are they staying away from us?" Choco shrugged. "Oh, and Vanilla, call me Choco. I told

you that." Vanilla playfully stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Coming from the guy who uses old weapons." Choco gave her a look.

"Bamboozlers are very good, sis."

Skul stared at both of them, confused. "What's a Bamboozler?" Choco held his up. Skul cocked her head. "Oh, that? I thought it was a cane."

Choco replied, "It's a gun." Vanilla looked at him. "No, it's a piece of junk. Squiffers are much better." Choco sighed. "Not this again, Vanilla, at

least not in front of a guest." Skul shrugged. "I don't care about that. I just prefer rapid-fire weapons. They're easy to use." Choco faced her, then

looked at Vanilla. They had a lot to teach her.

(Day of match with Fishy)

Skul walked behind Choco, looking at the map before them. "Isn't this Walleye Warehouse?" He nodded. "It's Kjyana's map." As if on cue, a loud

feminine voice sounded from the other spawn pad. "WALLEYE WAREHOUSE!" Skul was confused, but said nothing. They ink up the map, and

found hiding spots. Skul hid by a fan, and Choco hid in ink in the middle of the map. Needless to say, he was found very quickly. Upon being

splatted, he called out, "BLEEP THAT!"

Skul was confused by that, but kept up her concentration, trying to avoid Fishy and "Kjyana". Soon, an Inkling girl with six long hair tentacles

rushed past her. Skul had 1:30 to keep hiding and avoid being splatted. Kjyana had other ideas. She turned around, and took note of the ink

around Skul's hiding spot. She began to ink it, and Skul leapt out, firing back. Kjyana was hit, and backed up a bit. Skul knew that Fishy wasn't

far off, so she swam off.

Fishy began to chase her, and Kyjana soon joined in. "Get back here, you scrub!" Skul heard that, and came out of her ink very quickly, catching

both Inklings by surprise. She glared daggers at Kjyana. "No one calls me a scrub!" She began to shoot at them, successfully splatting Fishy, but

Kjyana got her with a well-aimed shot. As Skul respawned, she stomped her feet in frustration, and punched a nearby wall. Kjyana, who had been

celebrating with Fishy, noticed.

Choco knew better than to go near Skul while she was angry. Kjyana did not. She swam over, and shifted back into her Inkling form, taking note

of Skul crying into her hands. "I tried so hard..." Kjyana felt guilty, and gently put her hand on Skul's shoulder. Skul glared at her. "Go away. I

don't want to hear it." Kjyana sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm a party squid. I'm in it for the fun. You obviously just want to win."

Skul whirled towards her. "You think?!"

Kjyana put her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. When Fishy said that some Inkling girl wearing some kind of armor cheated during a match, I

agreed to help him out. Now, I realize that he was wrong. You didn't cheat. He's just a stupid fish." Skul laughed a bit at that. Kjyana extended

her hand. "Let's try this again. I'm Kjyana, queen of Walleye Warehouse." Skul thought it over for a moment, before deciding, "I'm Skul." Kjyana

looked at her in confusion. "Skul?"

The purple-colored Inkling looked at her. "That's the only name I was given." Choco walked over. "Want me to tell her?" Skul nodded. Choco faced

Kjyana. "She was raised by Octarians." Kjyana faced Skul in wonder, and said, "Wow. That must've been rough." Skul shrugged. "Nothing I can do

about it." Kjyana gently touched her shoulder again. "So now you can build a new life. I happen to know that Flounder Heights has apartments

available, if you want to check it out."

Skul nodded. "Thank you." Fishy stood off to the side, watching, guilt etched across his face. Skul noticed him. "Okay, get over here, you fish." He

did so, slowly. She looked at Choco, then at Kjyana, then back at Fishy. "Four of us. That's enough for a pro team, I think." Choco nodded. "Yeah,

it is." Fishy looked at her. "What should we go by?" Skul shrugged. "I don't know yet. We'll work out the name before we apply." All three of the

others nodded in agreement.

"So... any ideas?" Kjyana spoke up. "Keep Calm and Just Buck-It." She held up her slosher to emphasize her point. Skul cocked her head. "I don't

have one of those." Choco spoke up. "Bleep That." All three of them looked at him. "Just a thought." Fishy spoke up. "Would Port Mackerel work?"

Choco facepalmed. "Can't use the name of a stage, Fishy." The Inkling sighed, defeated. "Well, I got nothing." Skul sighed. "We'll work on it."

They continued to brainstorm for a few moments, before agreeing to meet up the next day to continue the discussion.

**A/N**

**I sincerely hope that posting a link to this in a comment on one of Skul's videos will help people become interested in this.**


	4. The Inkbrush

**It is time, for Skul to claim what is rightfully hers.**

Chapter Three

The Inkbrush

(Inkopolis City Hall)

Skul looked at the number she had been handed. She was waiting for her number to be called so that she could find out something very

important to her. For as long as she could remember, she'd only been called Skul. The Inkling was here to take a DNA test, to find out what her

real name was. It had to be on record somewhere. She remained in her seat, until she heard, "47." She stood up and walked to the counter.

"Hello, miss. What can we do for you today?"

Skul cleared her throat. "I'm here for a DNA test." The receptionist nodded. "Is there a particular reason?" She nodded. "For as long as I can

remember, I've only been called Skul. I want to know what my real name is." The receptionist nodded again, and handed her a piece of paper.

"Room 208. Give that to the person you see there." She nodded, and walked towards Room 208. She walked inside, and an Inkling woman faced

her. "Good morning."

Skul handed her the paper. "Oh, a DNA test. Please sit in the chair." Skul sat down. "Now, I'm going to take an ink sample. It contains your DNA,

and we can use it to find out whatever you want." Skul faced her. "I just want to know my real name." The woman smiled. "Amnesia, or you were

called something else, and don't remember it?" Skul replied, "The second option." She nodded. "All right. Hold still, please. This shouldn't hurt a

bit." Skul closed her eyes, unwilling to look.

She waited a few moments, before opening her eyes, and seeing the ink sample in the woman's hand. "It's all right. I have the sample." Skul

sighed in relief. "I didn't even feel it..." The woman nodded. "The needles of today are quite painless as long as the subject is sitting still." She set

the ink sample onto a scanner, and looked at the screen. The woman was silent for a moment. Skul faced her. "Um, ma'am?" The woman faced

her, a look of shock on her face.

"Your name... is... Susan Kulina. That name hasn't been heard in years." Skul faced her. "Why not?" The woman replied, "Well, the village where

you lived was attacked. The attackers were never found, and almost the entire population of the village were either killed or taken hostage. Only

one person escaped both fates, an Inkling woman named Jessica Kulina. Your mother." Skul's eyes went wide. "Wh-Where is she?" The woman

continued. "She was put into a mental institute because she was traumatized."

Skul fought back tears. "Which one?" The woman showed her the address, and Skul thanked her. After Skul left, the woman dialed a phone

number. "Mr. Mayor, we found a survivor of the Aika Village attack. Susan Kulina is alive. She just came in here for a DNA test. Because of how

young she was during the attack, we can assume she doesn't remember anything about it. I'm sending her DNA test results to the mental

institute that has her mother. She's on her way there now, I suspect."

Choco was waiting outside, and Skul ran up to him, tears in her eyes. Choco faced her. "What's wrong?" Skul faced him. "I was lied to. He didn't

find me in the settlements, his army kidnapped some people from my home..." Choco shushed her. "What did you find out?" Skul faced him. "My

real name. I can get an apartment with no problem now." Choco nodded. "You're going to do that next?" She shook her head. "I'm going to find

my mother first. I have to see her."

(Ikayoa Mental Institute, ten minutes later)

A guard took note of the Inkling girl who was approaching the institute. He recognized her face from the picture given to him by his superiors. He

walked over to her. "Susan Kulina. The DNA tester told us you'd be coming." Skul faced him. "My mother." The guard nodded. "This way. You

should know, we didn't tell her you'd be coming. We just received the message a minute ago." Skul nodded. "I understand." He faced Choco. "Is

he a friend of yours?" Skul nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry, young man, but only family is allowed beyond this point." Choco nodded. "No problem. I'll wait out here." Another guard went

ahead, and entered the room where Jessica Kulina was in, and Skul waited outside. She could hear the guard speaking to her mother. "Mrs.

Kulina, we have some good news. Your daughter, Susan, has been found alive and well. She's been in Inkopolis for a few days now, it seems."

She could hear her mother's reaction. "My baby is okay?!"

The guard's gentle tone sounded again. "She's right outside." Her mother made no vocal reaction, but the guard opened the door. "Come on in."

Skul walked in, and her mother burst into tears at the sight of her. "Susan..." Skul approached the bed, and sat down next to her mother. Her

mother cupped her cheek. "What did those things do to you?" Skul gently leaned closer. "Their leader raised me. He called me 'Skul', and for a

long time, I didn't even know my own name..."

Her mother stroked her daughter's hair tentacles, and said, "You've grown so beautiful..." Skul blushed. "Thank you..." Her mother reached for

her bag, and the guard picked it up and handed it to her. She opened it, and removed a small object, and handed it to Skul. "Your father wanted

you to have this when you were old enough. He used to be a profreshional Turf War player, but retired after we married." Skul gently held it.

"What is it?" Her mother smiled. "An Inkbrush. A class of weapon that works like a roller, but is far lighter."

Skul gently extended it, revealing the Inkbrush in all its glory. Her mother smiled. "Your father would be proud of you, Susan. You followed in his

footsteps, became a Turf War player. I can tell." Skul blushed again, and said, "Mom..." Jessica shushed her. "You came here to see me, I know.

But you don't need me now. Go and be who you're meant to be." Skul nodded with a smile. "I will." Her mother sighed. "And when you fall in

love, use protection." Skul's blush made her face look like a tomato.

The guard cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Miss Kulina, but time is running short." Skul faced her mother. "I wish we had more time..." Jessica faced

her. "No. This was a blessing. Goodbye, Susan. Honor your father, and wield that brush in his memory, even if you don't remember him." Skul

nodded. "I will." The guard led Skul outside, and said to her, "It was good for you to come. I haven't seen her that happy in a long time." Skul

nodded to him. He said, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. She has Calamari Syndrome. It's fatal."

She faced him. "How long does she have?" He sighed. "No telling. Could be months, could be weeks, could even be hours. We'll keep her

comfortable." Skul nodded. "Thank you." He nodded. Choco walked over, and took note of the Inkbrush. "Your mom gave you an Inkbrush?" She

nodded. "It was my father's." Choco nodded. "So, did she give you any advice?" Blushing, she said, "Something about 'protection'." Choco

blushed heavily, and now Skul wasn't sure who was blushing more.

They met up with Fishy, Kjyana, and Vanilla at a café, and Skul showed them her father's Inkbrush. Kjyana looked at it. "Man, those are

expensive to buy nowadays. Mainly because almost nobody plays it anymore." Skul's tone was resolute. "Fine. I'll bring it back." They faced her.

"What do you mean?" She faced them. "I'll use the Inkbrush in Turf Wars and Ranked from now on. Who cares if it's obsolete? This is my father's

legacy, and I will carry it on in his name."

**A/N**

**Skul, or should I say, Susan Kulina, has received her inheritance. This story does indeed have a plot. It simply hasn't risen yet. The **

**calm before the storm.**


	5. Inheritance

**I received three very encouraging reviews for this story. Here's my favorite one.**

**"Oof" writes (they're a guest)**

**BEST IDEA EVER! I've been a team B-rush fan for over a year now, the fact that there is now fanfics is a dream come **

**true! Can't wait for Fishy and his stupid dress and blessed shoes! Please update soon!**

**My response**

**Thank you very much. I've been watching SkulShurtugalTCG for at least a year myself. I really appreciate the support. **

**Now, for the stupid dress and blessed shoes, I forgot those even existed. As for updating, here you go. By the way, **

**getting an account on this site is 100% free, so if you want to get in touch with me, getting an account and private **

**messaging me is the best way to do so. You don't even have to make stories. People have accounts purely so that they **

**can read others' stories.**

Chapter Four

Inheritance

(Octo Ravine, two years earlier)

Skul woke up to the loud sounds of alarms, and quickly donned her armor, running out of her room in her armor, carrying her Octo Shot. She

made it out of the dome, and into the next one, where Commander Khan was waiting for her. He was looking at his wristwatch. He pressed a

finger to his earpiece. "Test complete. Shut off the alarm." Facing Skul, he said, "You made it up here in two minutes. Just shy of the all-time

training record."

Skul remained at attention. He continued. "You passed the evac test today, Skul, but your training isn't over. You've made it through basic

training, and your drill sergeant has recommended you for squad duty." Skul made no reaction. "But I know better. You haven't mastered the

Octo Shot yet, so how can I put you in the front lines?" She didn't answer. He approached her. "When I found you, I saw potential, and beyond

that, something truly special: resolve."

Skul remained silent. "Now, I fear I was mistaken." He slapped her, and she covered the injured cheek. "I had hopes for you, but now I fear that

you are nothing more than a child." He stepped away, and faced her again. "It's embarrassing to me that my adopted daughter isn't strong. If

your scores don't rise within the next three months, I may have to deal with you as I'm supposed to deal with Inklings." Turning to leave, he

added, "Keep that in mind."

Skul remained where she was for a few minutes, rubbing her sore cheek. She looked at her Octo Shot, and walked towards the shooting range, to

practice with the weapon. An Elite was in there, and noticed her walk in. Facing her, she said, "Why are you here?" Skul faced the Elite. "Sir,

working on my shooting, sir." The Elite bared her fangs. "You misunderstand. Why are you in the military?" Skul replied, "Because my father

expects it."

The Elite glared daggers at her. "Do you know what's supposed to happen to Inkling scum?" Skul nodded. "They work in the mines, and are then

executed a few weeks later." The Elite walked towards her. "That's exactly right. And if it was up to me, I would have put you in those mines a

long time ago. So be grateful that your 'father' even took you in." The Elite left, and Skul thought over her words. A lone tear slid down her

cheek, and she turned her attention to the targets, anger flowing through her.

She began firing on the targets, hitting them again and again. She was found asleep hours later, amidst the appearance of several smashed

boxes, and ink laying everywhere. Commander Khan took note of this, and picked her up, carrying her back to their quarters. He laid her down in

her cot, and walked into his office, and sighed as he sat down. '_Perhaps I was too harse..._' He checked Skul's training schedule, and found that

she had a capture-the-flag exercise in the afternoon.

Skul awoke in the morning, and was confused as to how she was in her quarters, since she didn't remember coming here last night. Commander

Khan was sitting at his desk, looking at squad reports. He faced her. "I'm sorry I slapped you. It was unnecessary." Skul simply faced him. He

sighed. "I also feel that I was too harsh with you. You're an Inkling. Inklings aren't born to be soldiers." Tears began to flow in her eyes, but she

fought them back.

He faced her. "That being said, I've decided to look at other potential careers for you in the event that you do fail at advanced training. I still

expect those scores to go up, but I won't put you in the mines." She nodded. "Yes, father." That afternoon, Skul and seven other Octolings stood

at attention. Commander Khan spoke. "Today's exercise is capture the flag. You will be divided into two squads. The flag will be in the middle of

the training map, and the team that captures it first wins the game."

All eight cadets answered, "Sir, yes, sir!" Khan continued. "I've already selected the teams, and the team captains." Facing Skul, he said, "Skul

will lead Alpha Team, and Brittany will lead Beta Team. Any questions?" No one spoke up. "Take your positions." Skul's teammates faced her.

"Awaiting orders, captain." Skul took note of the location of the flag, and when the alarm sounded, she said, "Go!" They took position a few

decameters from the flag, and Skul faced everyone.

"Take off your goggles, and put them on the ground." Although they were confused, they did as they were told. She then said, "Jane, take Kaitlin,

and head into those bushes. Amber, you're with me." They took their positions, and waited. Beta Team arrived, and began searching for them.

"Over there, captain!" Beta Team ran over to where the goggles were, right into Skul's trap. Alpha Team splatted the entire Beta Team, and Skul

rushed for the flag, grabbing it, and rushing into their base.

The alarm sounded the end of the game. Two Elites walked onto the field, one towards Alpha Team, holding a small box, and the other towards

Beta Team, holding a small bag. Skul didn't know what was in that bag, but she was glad she wouldn't have to find out. Failure was always

punished. She looked at the Elite, and saluted as she knelt down in front of all of them. Facing Skul, she said, "That strategy was an interesting

one. You took a risk, and it paid off."

Skul simply waited. "The Commander is going to implement that strategy into the training programs. He's called it, 'The Skul Maneuver.' You did

well today." The Elite returned the salute, and said, "You are all rewarded these medals for your success today. Keep in mind that just because

you won today doesn't mean you'll be assigned to squads. You still have a ways to go." Later that night, Skul was in her quarters, holding the

medal in her hand, staring at it.

Commander Khan walked in, and smiled. "That was an unorthodox strategy, but I can't argue with its results." Skul faced him, waiting. "If you

were wondering what Beta Team's punishment was, let me put it this way. They're still crying in pain from it." Skul grimaced. "A whipping?" He

shook his head. "Worse... I would have had them receive slaps on their wrists, had I carried it out." He sat down. "Your score today was 100. The

Elite who gave you the medal expressed interest in having you in her squad."

Skul made no reply. Khan continued. "You still have to complete advanced training, but after that, you will be on a squad. I'll make sure of that."

Skul nodded. "Thank you, father."

(Two years later)

Skul walked into her new apartment, and took note of a box laying in the corner. She read the address on the box. "From the mayor?" She

opened it, and found a wrapped-up package with the words "_To: Susan, From: Daddy._" There was also a card. She read it. "_Dear Susan, you're _

_too young to understand this now, so I thought I'd write it down for you. Even though I'm not home all the time, you're still the most important _

_thing to me in the world. I wouldn't give you up for anything. You're the light that shines in the night, the star in the sky, My Little B-Rush. Love, _

_Daddy_"

Skul felt the tears coming, and opened the package. It was a squid doll. At the very bottom of the box was a small book, and Skul picked it up. It

was her father's journal. She opened it, and found the last entry. "_June 14th, 2351. Three days ago, I wanted to be home soon enough to give _

_Susan her first squid doll. Now, I'm worried that I'll never get the chance. If anyone finds this journal, please give it to Susan, as well as the _

_present I've left for her. Signed, Shurtugal Kulina."_ Reading her father's final message, Skul let the tears flow. She cradled the squid doll as she

cried, refusing to let go of the only thing she had ever received from her true father.

**A/N**

**I had to make a chapter where Skul finds a message from her father. I also thought it'd be fun to throw in a few moments from **

**her life in Octo Ravine. I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Ruins of Aika Village

**Here we go again.**

Chapter Five

Ruins of Aika Village

(Octo Ravine, the day of Skul's arrival in Inkopolis)

Commander Khan watched as Skul climbed into the chute that would take her to the surface. For ten years, he had raised her, and had made a

decision, allowing her to go and be with her people. It might just be where she belongs. Several Elites were present to give her a proper send-off.

When he had made this decision, he knew that she would inevitably learn the truth, and had accepted that she would be angry with him. She had

every right to be.

He watched her rise up on the platform in the chute, to her true home. He prayed to the gods that she would be all right. He turned his attention

to his troops, who had all assembled for this. "Let it be known that from this day forth, Octo Ravine is officially seceding from the rest of the

settlements. We're on our own, now. For the time being, we will lay low, and gather information from the old Precursor mine that we found, see if

we can find different power sources." They all saluted.

(Inkopolis, two days after Skul receives her proper inheritance)

Choco entered Flounder Heights and flashed his key on the automatic opener. As the door opened, the clerk at the office looked at him. "Oh,

hello, Choco. Did you have a good day?" He nodded. "Pretty good. I'm gonna see Skul before I head to my apartment." She nodded. "No

problem. She is indeed in her apartment." He nodded. "Thanks." He took the elevator to the correct floor, and walked to Skul's apartment. He

knocked twice, and waited. A faint "Come in." was heard, and he gently opened the door, finding Skul sitting on her bed, holding a squid doll.

Vanilla had like, three of them, so he wouldn't judge her. She faced him. "I'm sorry, I just, I've had a lot on my mind lately." Choco sat down next

to her. He took note of the box. "Where'd that come from?" She shook her head. "I don't know. It had this squid doll, a card from my father, and

my father's journal." She started to cry. "He wanted to give me this doll when I was little, but the attack happened, and now I'll never get to

know him." Choco gently hugged her.

"Shh..." She sobbed, and he held her. "Don't be afraid to cry. Let it out." She did, all the years she had missed because of Commander Khan

finally getting to her, with Choco holding her in his arms, simply offering his presence. When she finally stopped crying, she faced him. "Thank

you, Choco." He spoke up. "Kyle." She cocked her head. "What?" He faced her. "My real name is Kyle Milk. That's where I got Choco from." She

nodded. "Susan Kulina. That's my real name."

He looked at her. "Does that mean that your father was-?" She finished for him. "Shurtugal Kulina. Yes." He faced her in amazement. "He was

such a famous Turf War player. I don't remember ever hearing of a single loss when he played. My mom was a big fan of him. So when he got

married and retired, moving out of Inkopolis with his wife, she was heartbroken, because she had wanted to marry him. Then the attack on Aika

Village happened, and she chose to go to the ruins, and find his body."

Skul waited for him to continue. "She didn't find his body, but did find the journal, the envelope, and the present for you, and brought them to

Inkopolis, giving them to the lost and found department, so that if you ever showed up there, you could claim what was rightfully yours." Skul

looked at the doll, and held it against her tank-top-clad chest. Choco took note of the Octoleet Armor laying in the corner, and faced Skul, curious.

She faced him. "I figured it was time for a change..."

He shrugged. "You look nice." She blushed, and turned away. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me." Choco shook his

head. "I was just giving a compliment." She chuckled, and said, "I'm going to the Aika Village ruins tomorrow. I plan on leaving around 10. Let

Kjyana, Fishy, and Vanilla know." He nodded. "That is registering in my mind, and, registered." She laughed. "Thank you, Choco." He nodded. "I'll

see you in the morning."

(The next morning)

Skul waited in the Plaza for Kyjana and Fishy. Choco and Vanilla had already arrived. She faced Choco. "It's almost 10. They should have been

here by now." He nodded. "This is bad even by Fishy's standards." Vanilla spoke up. "Maybe they're making out." Skul sighed. "Better not be on a

day like this." The other two finally arrived then. Fishy spoke up. "Sorry we're late." Skul faced him. "Where were you?" Fishy nervously replied,

"A little dead here and there..." Skul was not impressed. "Uh huh."

(Half an hour ago)

Fishy stood before his four followers, and called out, "PORT MACKEREL!" His followers joined him in repeating it over and over again.

(Please tell me you guys get that reference)

(A few hours later)

They arrived at the remains of the village, and Skul found the remains of a home with a sign out front: _Kulina Residence_. She walked inside, and

found the remains of a small table, with a book under it. She pulled it out, and read the cover. "_The History of the Kulina Bloodline_. I'll keep this,

read more about my family." Kjyana spoke up. "Hey, Skul, I think I found your old room." Skul peeked in, and took note of a book laying on the

floor. She took a peek at the cover. It was blank.

She opened the book, to find that it was empty. "Huh. Maybe I can use this for a journal." They all nodded. Kjyana then took note of something.

"Hey, what's this?" She pulled a wrapped box out from under the bed. The tag read, _To: Susan From: Mommy_. Skul picked it up, and looked at

Kjyana, who was looking at her. "I'm not judging. You were only like, 4 at the time?" Skul chose not to answer that. She walked out of the room,

and entered her parents' room. She found a cup with her name on it.

Fishy spoke up. "Your parents must have really loved you." Skul faced him. "I mean, they named a cup after you." Skul facepalmed. "I seem to

remember that this was my cup, Fishy." He stared at her, clearly missing the point. Choco walked in. "We checked the basement. Only thing down

there was an old sewing machine." Skul stuck her tongue out. "No, thank you. Let's go home." They brought the _Kulina_ _Bloodline_ book, the blank

book, the present, and the cup into Skul's apartment, and she set the present on the bed, and opened it. It was a blanket, pure purple in color,

with a note: '_Nice and warm!_ _Mommy_'

Skul set it on her bed, then faced the others. "Thanks." They nodded, and left. She went into her bathroom to brush her teeth, and get ready for

bed. She was unaware that Commander Khan had slipped into the apartment while she was out. She spotted a tentacle in the shower with the

bathroom mirror, and turned around in surprise. He stepped out of the shower, and faced her. She glared at him. "You lied to me." He nodded.

"Yes. I did. At the time, I didn't think I'd ever let you go to the surface."

Skul kept her glare up. "Did you kill my father?" He shook his head. "No. He wasn't at the village the day of the attack. You can confirm this with

the officials of Inkopolis, if you'd like." She bared her teeth. "Why did you choose to adopt me?" He replied, "Because of your courage the day I

met you. All the others were cowering in fear for their own lives. You, however, were simply staring at me, with a curious expression. I admired

that, and decided that it was far too cruel to destroy such courage."

She had grabbed her father's Inkbrush at that time. "If he wasn't in the village, then where was he?" Khan sighed. "I'm afraid I don't know. He

was never found in any Inkling village or city after that day. They also searched the farms. If he is still alive, then he is somewhere in the wild."

Skul raised the brush. "Stay away from me. I know who I really am now. I never want to see your face again." He nodded. "Your anger is

understandable, and perfectly justified." As he turned to leave, he added, "However, we will meet again. You have no idea what is coming." He

left, leaving Skul confused as to what he meant.

**A/N**

**Susan Kulina is in for a surprise. Things are brewing on the horizon, and Khan alone knows what's coming. Find out with the next **

**chapter. That's a guarantee.**


	7. Calm Before the Storm

**Here we go.**

Chapter Six

Calm Before the Storm

(Octo Valley)

Octavio looked at the invasion force, keeping an eye on them. Octo Ravine had seceded from the settlements, and were now pursuing their own

agenda. He had no way of knowing if they would stay out of this or not. However, he had to strike. The Inklings had been in control of the surface

for too long, as far as he was concerned. Several soldiers stood before him, ready for their orders. He faced them. "Begin manning the troop

carriers and attack saucers. We will find a suitable position on the surface to use as a base, then strike from there at dawn tomorrow."

His soldiers nodded. He looked at the entire force, and said, "Tomorrow, the land will be stained with the ink of our enemy! Do not hesitate! Show

no mercy! Inkopolis will fall, and the Inklings will be forced into exile, as we once were! All remaining Inkling settlements will bow to the Octarian

Empire, and shall remember tomorrow as the last day of Inkopolis!" His soldiers cheered as one, ready for battle. Octavio faced the Commander.

"Prepare the Octobot King. I will lead this invasion personally." She nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

(Inkopolis, Skul's apartment)

Skul sat in her bed, thinking over what Khan had said to her. "Something coming..." She thought about it some more, and finally realized

something. "An invasion. It has to be." She pulled a device out of her Octoleet armor, and pressed a button, something she thought she'd never

do. Khan's voice came on the device. "So you've contacted me. What's the occasion?" She sighed. "I still don't trust you, but I think I know what

you were talking about. There's an invasion coming, isn't there?"

Khan replied, "Yes. Octavio has been planning it for some time. I've been monitoring the transmissions from Octo Valley. They're going to launch

an invasion force tonight, and then they'll attack at dawn. I'll be bringing troops to help defend the city, but we cannot fight such a force on our

own. We will need assistance." Skul nodded. "You'll have it." He replied, "Good luck." His line turned off, and Skul stood up from her bed, and

looked at the armor, making a decision.

(Inkopolis City Hall)

Mayor Norman walked into the lobby, taking note of Susan Kulina, who had asked to speak with him. Since he had no other meetings for today, it

was possible, and he assumed it was important. She looked at him, and he could tell, it was quite serious. He nodded for her to follow him, and

led her to his office. She sat in the chair across from him, and spoke. "First, I wanted to thank you for seeing me on such short notice." He

nodded. "You're one of two known survivors of the Aika Village attack. Whoever attacked, you alone can prevent it from happening again."

She cleared her throat, and began. "I was raised by Octarians." He looked at her in amazement. "The Octarians are real?" She nodded. "It's

where I got this armor." Leaning forward, she continued. "The man who raised me, Sector Commander Julian Khan, told me that an invasion is

coming, towards Inkopolis. The Octarian King is leading the attack." The mayor clenched a fist under his desk. "Is this Khan going to help us?"

She nodded. "He said he'd bring his soldiers, but they can't fight the invasion army alone."

Norman nodded. "We have a good number of police officers, security guards, and an army garrison. We'll meet them outside the city." Skul then

faced him. "The attack is coming at dawn." He nodded. "We'll be ready. Thank you for informing me." She nodded. "Now, find your friends, and

take shelter. We can handle it from here." Skul sighed. "We can fight." He shook his head. "You've done more than enough. I won't allow a 14-

year-old to fight a war." She kept up her gaze. "Octoling soldiers are twelve."

He sighed. "You're not going to say no, are you?" She didn't flinch. "No, I'm not. I've trained with Octarian soldiers. I've been handing ink

weapons since I was 10. I won't allow my family's legacy to be destroyed. I'm a Kulina, and Kulinas are known for pulling off great

accomplishments." He nodded. "That is true, but would your mother want you involved?" Skul replied, "She told me to honor my father's memory,

even if I don't remember him, and I intend to do just that."

Norman raised an eyebrow, and said, "You truly are Shurtugal's daughter. If you can convince your friends to help you, then I will allow you to

help in the fight. I won't allow you to fight alone." Skul nodded. "They'll help." She got up to leave, and faced him. "I was trained to be a fighter.

I'm not afraid to fight for what I believe in." He nodded in agreement. "I believe it." She went to find Choco and the others, to get their help.

(Octarian surface outpost)

Commander Sylph approached Octavio. "The attack will be sudden and swift. The Inklings will have no way of preparing for it." Octavio snorted.

"The fools. They know nothing of battle." Turning to the army, he added, "They know nothing of loss. We will make them learn of it." Facing his

troops, he said, "Rest well, my warriors. Our victory is at hand!" They cheered as one.

**A/N**

**All hell is about to break loose. A conflict a century in the making is about to begin.**


	8. The Battle for Inkopolis

**Okay, to the guest reviewer "technically", I have some things to clear up.**

**His/her review**

decent writing, but the formatting... smh the formatting.

idk if its just me, but  
its literally

like this, and unbearable to read. please fix

**(That's how they posted their review)**

**and**

i like the plot, and it might just be me tbh. whatever. im actually kind intrested in this. gl on this.

**My response**

**I do like to read this on 3DS so that I remember everything, and the format on 3DS does read like how you posted your **

**review, so I understand where you're coming from. However, I'm writing this on a laptop, so I don't know why it looks **

**like it does on 3DS, because on the laptop, when I read it, it looks fine. I do appreciate that you like the plot, I'm glad **

**you're interested, and thank you for wishing me luck.**

**Anyways, on to the chapter.**

Chapter Seven

The Battle Begins

Commander Khan stood beside the mayor of Inkopolis at the location between Inkopolis and the Octo Valley base. The two looked

over their combined forces. The size of this army was more than enough to deal with Octavio's forces, and Inklings also had something

called "fighter jets" that they could fight with. Meanwhile, Skul and her four friends, who she had introduced as "Choco", "Vanilla",

"Kjyana", and "Fishy", were getting acquainted with the forces they would be leading.

Skul's plan was unorthodox, but they were always unorthodox, and they worked each time. He watched her address her four friends,

as well as the eight Octolings under her command for this battle. All thirteen members of Skul's Splatoon were holding Inkbrushes, a

choice that took Khan by surprise, as he knew she preferred rapid-fire shooters usually. She finished speaking with them, and they

took positions, hidden in the ranks of the forces for deployment.

Khan took note of a familiar horn, and said, "They've arrived." As he said this twenty Octarian attack saucers and the opposing army

came forward, the army stopping in their position, with the saucers overhead. The fighter jets were ready for launch behind them. The

mayor faced his people. "Let's give them a proper Inkopolis welcome, shall we?" The Inkling soldiers took position, and waited. Khan

faced his troops.

"This is a sad day, that we go to face those who were once our brothers and sisters. But needs must, if war is to be prevented. Prepare

to fight." His soldiers saluted him, and aimed their weapons, waiting. Khan stood beside the mayor again, and faced him. "Whatever

happens today, I would like you to know that I am proud to fight alongside you." The mayor faced him. "The feeling is mutual,

Commander." They shook hands.

Octavio watched in anger as the traitor, Khan, shook hands with their enemy. "On my signal, we attack." His forces cheered, some

crying out, "Death! Death! Death! Death!" They aimed their weapons, waiting for the command. Octavio ordered, "Octarians, to

battle!" The Octo Valley army attacked, Octavio in the Octobot King racing forward, and his troops rushing behind him, the attack

saucers flying overhead.

Mayor Norman shouted, "Launch fighters! Intercept those saucers!" The fighters took off, speeding towards their targets. An Octoling

took note of the fighters, and called out, "Your majesty! Inkoming!" Octavio growled under his breath. "So they have air attacks as

well..." He pressed his comm button. "Saucers, take out those fighters!" The air battle began, with many a saucer being shot down by

the accuracy of the Inkling fighters.

Khan pressed a button on his wrist comm. "Now is the time." Skul's voice came through. "Copy that." Skul, her four friends, and the

eight Octolings under her command rushed out from under the ranks, and raced forward towards Octavio, their Inkbrushes leaving

trails of ink behind them. Skul triggered her comm. "All right, head straight for Octavio! Don't let that dog scare you!" Brittany's voice

came on the line. "Copy that!" Katie spoke up. "We're with you, Skul!"

Octavio took note of the thirteen Inkbrush bearers coming towards him. "What?" He shot a fist, and it was batted aside, striking him

back. Cursing under his breath, Octavio flew at them, intending to tear them all apart. Skul kept her eyes on Octavio, and ordered,

"Everyone, he's heading towards us. Get ready to Splat it up!" They rushed at Octavio, and he growled at them, ready to fight. He

spoke up. "Time to d-d-d-drop the sea bass!" A Killer Wail appeared, and he got ready to fire it.

Skul noticed it. "Everyone, out of the way of that Killer Wail! Let him waste it!" He fired, missing them all. He cursed loudly in

Octarian, and tried to swat at them, but was easily dodged. Choco rushed at him, and gave him a good slap to the face with his

Inkbrush. "Bleep that!" He jumped away as Fishy smacked Octavio with his Inkbrush, tauntingly saying, "I'm too slippery for you!"

Kjyana jumped in the fray, hitting Octavio, and saying, "Get wrecked, scrub."

Vanilla leapt forward, dropping her brush and drawing her Squiffer, aiming it at Octavio, and charging. "Lights out!" Octavio managed

to grip his Bamboozler, and fired a shot right at Vanilla without charging. It hit her dead on. Choco noticed. "Kayla!" His sister landed

on the ground, and he ran over, lifting her head up. Skul ran over. "Vanilla!" Fishy and Kjyana also ran over. The Octolings began

beating up on Octavio. "Murderer!"

Khan and Norman had the rest of the Octarian forces pushed back, and they were either Splatted or routed, fleeing towards the

Settlement. Norman signaled his men to stop the chase. Khan faced him. "You will not pursue?" Norman shook his head. "Enough ink

has been spilled today." Khan admired this man. He then took note of the fight against Octavio, and how he, despite being

outnumbered, had knocked all eight Octolings off of him and was advancing towards Skul and her friends, holding a Bamboozler.

Skul faced Octavio, holding her father's Inkbrush. He stared her down. "Skul Khan." Her reply shocked him. "Not anymore. The name's

Susan Kulina, and I'm not surrendering to a lying tyrant like you." Octavio glared at her. "Khan should have killed you." Skul's reply

was, "It would've been a waste of talent." Choco caressed his fallen sister's cheek, and took note of her Squiffer, which she had

dubbed, "Squiffy". Choco picked up Squiffy, and said, "Come on, Squiffy. For Kayla." He charged it, aiming at Octavio, without the

Octarian King noticing.

Skul took a swing at Octavio, who blocked with his Bamboozler, and the two stared each other down. Octavio bared his teeth. "You are

a bug in the system!" Skul replied, "Let's go, old man!" They began to fight, Skul's brush clashing with his Bamboozler, going back and

forth, until Octavio knocked the brush out of Skul's hand. She hit the ground, then got up, only to see Octavio's Bamboozler charged,

and aimed right at her face. He laughed. "Say your prayers, Inkling. No one can save you now."

Choco called to get his attention. "Hey, stupid!" Octavio faced him. Choco pulled the trigger, Splatting Octavio in the face. As the

Octarian King's ghost floated away to the spawn pad that had been brought to capture him, Choco said, "Lights out." He put Squiffy

onto his back, and Skul faced him. "Is Vanilla-?" He shook his head. "No. She didn't survive." Looking at Octavio's Bamboozler, he

walked over to it, and stomped on it, snapping it in half.

Skul waited for him to continue. He faced her. She spoke up. "She fought bravely, died with honor. Her spirit will find its way to the

halls of your ancestors." Choco nodded. "She deserves more than that." Mayor Norman spoke up. "I agree." They faced him. "A statue

will be make of her so that everyone will know the sacrifice that Kayla "Vanilla" Milk made to defend our home. Choco faced Khan. He

walked towards him. "I wanted to say, thank you for not killing Skul all those years ago."

Khan nodded. "I am also glad I did not." Skul walked over, standing between Khan and Norman, and spoke up. "We're not gonna be a

part of the army. It's best if Kjyana, Fishy, Choco, and I stay as a separate group." Norman nodded. "You'll need a name for your

group." Skul thought over her father's final message, and made a decision. She faced the others. "This may seem weird to you, but I

know what we can call ourselves now." Facing Norman, she said, "You can call us Team B-Rush."

Norman nodded. Facing Choco, he said, "We'll hold a public ceremony in your sister's honor tomorrow. I would also like to publicly

introduce you all to the Profreshional Turf War League." They all nodded. A squad of Octoling soldiers, brought over the spawn pad for

Octavio, which was encased in a giant snow globe. He was glaring at them all. "This isn't over." Skul faced him. "For you, it most

certainly is." They walked back to the city, to prepare for the ceremony.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry to you all that I killed off Vanilla, but I had to find a way for Choco to use the Squiffer, and figured that was the **

**best way. If anyone has any questions regarding this story, feel free to PM me, or in the case of a guest, leave it in a **

**review. I have one last chapter for this story. After that, we'll see.**


	9. Epilogue- Show Them How It's Done

**The epilogue has arrived.**

Epilogue

Show Them How It's Done

(Inkopolis Park)

Mayor Norman took his place at the podium, with Commander Khan sitting in a chair behind him. He began his speech. "While I never had the

honor of knowing young Kayla Milk, known to you all as "Vanilla", I'm told she was a good person. She had a kind heart, and was not afraid to do

the right thing. Her sacrifice will be remembered and recorded in the archives of Inkopolis for all eternity. The man who killed her, DJ Octavio, is

currently in prison, and will remain there for life."

Everyone applauded that. He continued. "On behalf of his forces, Commander Khan of Octo Ravine has a few words to say." He stepped away

from the podium, and Khan stepped up. "It is with a heavy heart that I have come here today. On behalf of the people of Octo Ravine, I wish to

offer my condolences towards young Kayla's brother for his loss." Choco, who was seated in the crowd, nodded to him. Khan continued.

"Additionally, I owe everyone here an apology."

Everyone looked at him. Skul, who was seated beside the mayor, leaned in, curious. "Under orders from Octavio, I was the leader of the attackers

of Aika Village ten years ago." Everyone kept their gaze on him, but made no other reaction. "I cannot return the lives lost, which is why I have

sworn to prevent anything like that from happening again." Skul kept an eye on him, wondering where he was going with this. "I offer my most

sincere apologies for the lives lost."

No one started shouting at him, which was a surprise to him, but he continued. "The only thing I don't regret about that day was the one person I

spared. The Inkling girl who, for a time, used the name I gave her, Skul. I don't know if any of you know her real name, but for those who do,

whenever she needs it, remind her of that name. She may be the last of her family." He stepped down, and Skul, much to everyone's surprise,

took the podium.

She faced everyone present, and spoke up. "There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them, we risk awakening the same evil

within ourselves. Our first instinct is to take revenge when those we love are taken from us." Everyone was silent, listening to her words, as she

continued to speak. "But that's not who we are. We are here today to remember the life of Kayla "Vanilla" Milk, and to honor her memory. We are

also here to remember those who lost their lives ten years ago."

Skul walked in front of the podium, holding a microphone, and knelt on one knee. "I'm called the last survivor of Aika Village. As the last one, I've

decided that the village ruins are to remain ruins, in memory of those who were killed that day. Anyone who would rebuild that village would be

insulting the dead." Letting that settle in, Skul continued. "When I met Choco, I didn't know a thing about this city. I didn't even remember my

real name. It was because of Choco, and his sister, that I am who I am today."

She bowed her head. "Now, we must work together to ensure that Vanilla's sacrifice is never forgotten." Everyone applauded Skul's speech, but

she stopped them. "Not for me." They faced her, questioningly. "Not for me. For those who couldn't be here today." Everyone applauded that,

even Khan. Skul walked towards her friends/teammates, and stood beside them, as Mayor Norman continued his speech. "It's people like Kayla

who bring out the best in us."

A statue of Kayla was unveiled, and Norman continued. "This statue is dedicated to the memory of Kayla "Vanilla" Milk, and to those who lost

their lives ten years ago." Everyone applauded, and as the ceremony ended, Skul, Choco, Fishy, and Kjyana remained in front of the statue,

honoring their lost friend. Khan spared a glance at them, and swore to put an end to the fighting between Inklings and Octarians, even if he had

to go to war with the other settlements.

(Two months later)

The MC was very excited today. "Ladies and gentlesquids, the Vanilla Tournament has reached the final match! On the yellow team, please

welcome the Squidbeats!" The four Splattershot Jr. wielders appeared in their spawn, and were ready to win. "And on the purple team, please

welcome, the one, the only, TEAM B-RUSH!" Everyone cheered as Skul, Choco, Fishy, and Kjyana got into their spawn, and stared down the

opposing team.

Skul faced her friends. "What do we know about these guys?" Kjyana spoke up. "They only use Splattershot Jr.'s." Choco shook his head.

"Definitely not your dad's team, that's for sure." Fishy spoke up. "They've got some players." Choco faced him. "They're good. They're not a

team." He raised Squiffy, ready for the match. Skul smirked with confidence. "Let's show them how it's done." She held her father's Inkbrush, or

rather, the B-Rush, as she now called it. Within seconds, the match began.

**A/N**

**Finally got it done. Oh, I forgot to put in, Fishy is the Inksona of FishyFisher, and Kjyana is the inksona of someone who simply **

**went by Kjyana, but has left the group for "personal reasons". Vanilla is my OC. There has never been anyone by the name of **

**Vanilla on YouTube to my knowledge. Several people may have an issue with that, but I had to find a character who would argue **

**with Choco about which was better, Bamboozlers or Squiffers. Anyways, while Octavio has been defeated, **_it's not over._ **More is to **

**come.**


End file.
